


High Hopes

by tabbytabbytabby



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha & Emissary Relationship(s) (Teen Wolf), Alpha Derek Hale, Everyone Is Alive, First Kiss, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, Spark Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:01:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22866766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbytabbytabby/pseuds/tabbytabbytabby
Summary: Derek is an alpha that's been searching for an emissary with very little luck. Apparently he's too grouchy, and his expectations are too high. After yet another failed attempt, his mother convinces him to try and actually talk to the person before throwing them out. Derek agrees, not thinking anything will come of it. He's just not expecting Stiles Stilinski.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 24
Kudos: 930
Collections: Teen Wolf Favs_tblackkdragon





	High Hopes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EvanesDust](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvanesDust/gifts).



“You know you can’t keep doing this,” his mother warns him. “You need an emissary…”

“If I want to be respected as an alpha, I know,” Derek sighs. “It’s not my fault everyone I’ve met is an idiot. Or too soft.”

“They’re not soft,” Cora tells him. “You’re just rude.”

“I am not _rude_ ,” Derek mutters.

“You are,” Laura says, unsurprisingly agreeing with Cora. “Every person that has left here has said you’re too grouchy.”

“Well maybe they need to set their expectations lower.”

“Maybe you do,” his mom suggests.

“My expectations are fine,” Derek tells her.

“Derek, sweetheart.” Derek knows that tone. He’s in for another lecture that she tries to make seem like it’s not a lecture by speaking gently. He hates it. It makes him feel like a child. Which he’s not. He’s a twenty-four year old man. He doesn’t need a lecture.

“Mom…”

“Just listen,” she says, sitting in front of him and taking his hand in hers. “I know this is a big deal, and it scares you to let someone close, but you can’t keep shutting everyone out. You have to give someone a chance, okay? Just actually talk to them rather than chasing them out the door after five minutes.”

“Fine,” Derek mumbles. “I’ll give the next one ten.”

His mother sighs. “Derek.”

“Fifteen?”

She levels him with a glare and he sags in his seat. “Fine. I won’t put a time limit on them. I’ll _listen_. I promise.”

“All I’m asking is that you give them a chance,” his mother says.

“I can do that.”

He really intends to. He doesn’t want to disappoint his mother, and he knows she’s right. He can lower his expectations a bit.

What he’s not ready for is the next spark his mom brings to him. He knows he’s doomed as soon as he takes in the sly smile and brown eyes that seem to dance with mischief.

“This is Stiles,” his mother says. “He’s recently come back to town. But he’s the son of one of my oldest friends.”

“Which means you need to play nice,” Laura tells him.

“I’m always nice,” Derek says.

Cora snorts, “Uh huh. Sure. Tell that to the last ten prospects.”

Stiles whistles, “Man. Your mom said you were having bad luck, but she didn’t say it was that bad.”

“Well you’re clearly not having much luck either if you’re here,” Derek says.

Stiles shrugs, not seeming the least bit phased. “I’m an acquired taste.”

“He does look tasty,” Laura leans in and whispers in her ear. 

“Stop,” Derek tells her. He nods his head towards the door. “You can leave us.”

“Are you sure?” Laura asks.

“Yeah we don’t want to come back to a blood bath,” Cora teases.

Derek rolls his eyes, “We’ll be fine.”

Cora looks like she wants to argue, but their mother puts a hand on her back and directs her towards the door. “Come on. Let’s allow them some privacy to get to know each other.”

“But this is the first time Derek hasn’t threatened someone as soon as they walked into the room,” Cora pouts.

“And that’s exactly why we’re leaving them alone.”

Once they’ve left, Derek gestures to the seat across from him. They sit in silence for a moment, studying each other. Derek’s not sure how much time passes before he finally breaks the silence.

“So,” Derek says. “You just got to town, why are you suddenly looking for an alpha?”

“I came to town because I need an alpha,” Stiles says. “My spark is umm… well it’s a bit unstable right now. Mom said it will be until I connect to an alpha. It’s not like that for everyone, but it does happen. I guess I’m just a lucky anomaly.”

He’s smiling but Derek can sense how uncomfortable he is. Derek can sympathize. It can’t be easy being forced into something like this.

“What are you looking for in an alpha, Stiles?”

“Besides being a spark stabilizer?” Stiles jokes. “I don’t know. I’ve hated everyone I’ve met so far. We just differing opinions of what I should be, I guess. I just want someone that I can work side by side with. That would see me as an equal, and not just someone there to serve them.”

Derek nods and rubs his chin in thought. He realizes suddenly that that’s what’s been missing. Why none of the other prospects have been right. They’ve either thrown themselves at his feet, begging to serve him or been too full of themselves, thinking they were better than him.

“That’s what I’m looking for too.”

“Really?” Stiles asks. “You’re not just saying that to lure me in and then expect me to be your sex slave once we’re connected.”

Derek sputters. “What? No? What? Where would you even get that?”

“I’ve heard stories,” Stiles says. “And if that’s the case…”

“It’s not,” Derek assures him. “I want an equal, Stiles. Everyone else has felt _wrong_. I could tell instantly whether they were going to be too much one way or another. My parents had a special bond and I guess I just want something like that.” When Stiles raises an eyebrow, Derek coughs. “Not that I’m saying I want to marry you. I don’t. I barely know you. I just want someone that respects me, and I can respect in turn.”

“I see,” Stiles says, leaning back in his chair. “And you think that could be me?”

“Well I haven’t thrown you out yet,” Derek jokes.

Stiles grins. “Yeah. I... It’s strange, man. As soon as I walked in here my spark seemed to relax. I haven’t felt this at ease with it in months. Maybe years. I always thought when I met the right fit I would know. And well…”

“Yes?” 

Derek tries not to feel too hopeful. He barely knows this guy, but he’s the first person that Derek has wanted to have stay. He’s not sure what to do with that.

“I think I have,” Stiles admits. “If you’re on the same page.”

Derek tilts his head, taking Stiles in. He always figured this decision would be one that he’d have to give a lot of thought. Especially given all his bad luck previously. But maybe Stiles is onto something with just knowing when you find the right fit. 

“We are,” Derek tells him. “I guess there’s only one thing we need to do then.”

“The ceremony,” Stiles says. “Yeah I’ve heard. The whole slicing our hands open and sealing it with my spark.”

“That’s one way,” Derek says. “The more platonic way.”

“Look dude, I already said I don’t want to marry you,” Stiles says.

Derek raises an eyebrow, “You didn’t actually. But nice to know where your head is at.” 

Derek doesn’t remind him that he’s the one that brought it up. He enjoys watching Stiles flail in his seat and his face turning red far too much.

“What? No. That’s not…” 

Derek laughs, “Relax, Stiles. God I was going to say we could seal it with a kiss. But if you’re that offended by me…”

“I’m not,” Stiles rushes to assure him. 

“Did I somehow still screw this up?” Derek asks. He should have just kept his mouth shut. 

Stiles stands up and moves to sit next to Derek on the couch. “You haven’t. I still want to be your emissary, Derek. If you’ll have me.”

“Of course I will,” Derek says. “And I’m sorry for making things weird.”

Stiles smiles, “Dude, you’re looking at the king of making things weird.”

“I guess we really are a great fit then, huh?”

“Yeah, I really guess we are.”

“My mom is going to be so smug,” Derek sighs.

“Mine too,” Stiles says. “I uhh… I’d heard stories about how grouchy you could be and so I wasn’t expecting much. But I’m glad I came here. You’re not like everyone said you were.”

“No?”

“No. You’re really just a big softie.”

“I am _not_ soft.”

Stiles laughs and pokes his cheek, not seeming the least bit deterred when Derek flashes his eyes. “You are. So you can put those away. It won’t work on me.”

Derek doesn’t miss the rise in Stiles’ heart rate or change in his breathing. He might not be scared, but he’s not completely unaffected. He lets it drop though. That’s something they can figure out later, if Stiles wants to.

Derek’s not the least bit surprised when his mother invites him over the next day and he shows up to see Stiles there with his parents. The backyard is decorated in twinkly lights and flowers.

“I thought this was just a bonding ceremony,” Stiles leans in to whisper to Derek. “They do know we’re not getting married, right?”

Derek sends a fond look towards his parents and sisters. “Yes. But they can be a little over the top.”

“Ah, will there at least be food?” 

Derek laughs. He opens his mouth to speak, but Laura beats him to it. “Of course. We’re not heathens.”

Derek supposes he should be nervous as he stands there with Stiles, a blade in hand as he prepares to bond himself to him. It’s not marriage, but it’s still something deep. They’re going to be connected in a way that no one else will ever understand. It’s a big step. But when he looks into Stiles’ eyes he just feels sure. 

“Are you ready?” he asks him.

Stiles nods and holds out his hand. He doesn’t even flinch when Derek cuts into his palm, careful not to go too deep. He hands the blade to Stiles, and holds out his hand. Stiles takes it and repeats Derek’s movements. Their eyes meet as their hands clasp together, their eyes flashing red and gold as their bond solidifies. 

Stiles surprises him then by surging forward and kissing him, slow and deep. “You said we could also seal it with a kiss,” Stiles murmurs against his lips. 

Derek smiles and kisses him again.

Years later, they’ll stand in that same spot, and Stiles will smile up at him after they kiss to cheers from their family. “I always did want to marry you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos/comments make my day 💜  
> [My tumblr](http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/)


End file.
